


safety

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japan 2019, M/M, inspired by dan’s instagram story pic and haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: skyscraper safetylights dance like red firefliesin a steel forestThat first jet lagged morning, ft. sneaky pictures, yawns, love, and bad nespresso.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	safety

**Author's Note:**

> Dan’s Instagram story is the reason for this. Go watch it if you haven’t! You won’t regret it *cries*
> 
> I don’t even know how many times I yawned while writing this.

Dan’s eyes track over the smooth ceiling. The fan is on, making slow circles. There’s just enough light coming in to see the blurry, shadowy outline of Phil next to him, chest rising and falling steadily.

Dan rubs his eyes. He doesn’t even know what time it is in London right now. Evening time, maybe? He’s not slept much, but he can’t get his eyes to shut now they’re open. 

His phone says it’s early morning. His body disagrees with this fact, but Dan doesn’t even know in what way. Jet lag is a bitch.

Dan yawns. Phil shifts, Phil over, gives him a sleepy, secretive smile. 

“Awake?” He asks in a whisper. It feels like a whispering time of night. Or day. Whatever it is. 

“Yeah.” Dan sets his phone down, rolling over into Phil’s side and giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Me too,” Phil yawns around the words, then, predicably, his stomach rumbles. He sighs, pulling his arm away from Dan where it had unconsciously went around him.

Dan giggles. “I think there’s, like, breakfast bars or something.” He yawns, too, and rolls over. The blanket slips, letting in cold morning air, and he shivers.

“Okay.”

They pull on hoodies and socks, and Phil sets them up at their little table with two mugs of nespresso and breakfast granola bars, while Dan sends a quick text to their group chat with Martyn and Cornelia, letting them know everything’s good, and asking for Norman updates.

They leave the lights off, except for a little, warm toned lamp in the corner. 

Dan sits, picking at his bar. They could order room service, but the morning feels like a curtain, separating them from the rest of the world, and they aren’t ready to pull it aside just yet. 

Dan tilts his chair to look out the window, touches the cold glass with his fingertips. They’re far, far up. The lights twinkle and shift below. Dan sighs. 

“It’s pretty,” Phil says. 

Dan hums. He can feel Phil taking pictures of him, and tries not to laugh when the flash goes off and Phil swears. 

“Drink your coffee, bub.” Dan nudges it forward. “Before you drop your phone out the window or something.”

“Drink your mum.” But he drinks the coffee.

Dan sips at his, too. He’s caught between looking at the view outside and the view inside. The clear, cold, beautiful view below and the view beside him, rummaging in their luggage and muttering, dropping things with clumsy hands. 

“What’re you looking for?” Dan picks at his airport pastry, setting part of it on Phil’s napkin.

“My laptop.”

“Why?” Dan asks, incredulous. “It’s like, 6 AM.” 

“I just want to write down an idea,” Phil protests. “No emails.”

Dan knows Phil won’t be able to resist scrolling through at least a couple emails after he’s typed up whatever this idea is. But he lets it go. Sometimes they just have to compromise. 

“What’s your idea?” He picks up his phone, sneaking a picture of Phil’s wild bed hair and grumpy expression as he hits the laptop’s space bar repeatedly, waiting for his laptop to start up, and then Dan turns his phone to the window, searching for the best angle.

He can’t see Phil, but he can hear the excited, slightly sly tone in his voice. “I’ll show you later. I just need to...think about it. Get it out there.”

“Okay.” Dan takes a picture, then looks at it. He hears Phil’s chewing as he eats the pastry Dan had given him.

The picture doesn’t quite capture the quality of the lights, though, or the shifting blackness of the horizon.

Phil makes a pleased little humming noise under his breath and types faster. Dan holds the phone back up and records for a few seconds. 

He takes another quick picture of Phil, after, just because, his face illuminated by his laptop screen. He looks oily and kind of gross from hours upon hours of travel. He’d probably roll his eyes and make Dan delete the picture if he saw it, pretending like he doesn’t have dozens of photos of Dan in similar states of disgustingness. 

Dan leans back in his chair, tilts his head back to swallow the last of his nespresso. It’s bitter at the bottom. He makes a face. 

“We need proper coffee soon, and breakfast.”

“...yeah,” Phil answers, after a second. “Showers, too.”

Dan smirks. “How about one shower?” He’s more awake now. He’s ready to explore, soon. And find more food. He’s ready to have this holiday with Phil. 

Phil glances at him over the top of the laptop. “Sure.” 

They share a smile. 

Dan leans over his phone, mind drifting off. He opens up Instagram, picks out a font, and starts to type.

_skyscraper safety_

_lights dance like red fireflies_

_in a steel forest_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this! 
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/189026455945/safety-ao3-link-here-words-813-summary)


End file.
